Before the war
by razmend
Summary: Before the war started with Gruumm people on earth were drafted to join SPD and sent to train on an alien planet. What happens when Doggy meets an old friend years after her training ended. I suck at summary's. Please read
1. Chapter 1

It was 2012 when I was recruited to join SPD because of the threat of Gruumm and the Troobian empire.

Hi my name is Mia, I am sixteen and from Denver, Co. So many people were considered to be SPD it was the early stages of war between Earth and the worlds in our galaxy. If you where chosen you would leave your family and never see them again it was the law. If you where chosen you would have to be trained on the ailed alien planets for training.

I was at home with my family watching the news on who would be drafted next and we almost didn't see it. The man on the news said "the next person that is being drafted is MIA MURIE ETTER"

my parents looked at me and started to cry I wish I could cry with them but I had to pack and leave. The law says that once you are drafted you had 12 hours to get to where you are supposed to meet your commanding officer.

I said goodbye to my family and left I got to where I needed to go. When I got to the loading dock a man wearing army tags screamed my name at first I was scared but I heard my name again and came forward. He looked at me and said "Cadet Etter your going to Sirius have fun" I walk the plank to get to the ship to get to my new home.

I get to Sirius and and the people take me to my new room they let me rest for a couple of hours but ask that I come for dinner. I rest for an hour then get up because I was to look around the training school

I sit down on a bench and watch the training when I hear someone next to me, I look up and see a Sirian he looked at me and asked "new cadet here"? I nod as he asked "may I sit"? I nod again as he sits and asks "whats your name"? still looking at him I say "Mia" then asks "yours"? He grinned and answered "Doggy" before we could talk anymore the dinner bell rang and I looked at him and said "sorry Doggy but I have to hurry" I started to run but stopped and turned to him and asked "can you show me how to get there"? He grinned and nodded

After that Doggy and I became best friends he would show me some fighting moves while I showed him friendship. After a few months of learning to fight I met Icthior, he and Doggy were friends.

Somehow while being on alien planet I got powers the doctors here call my powers mind weaving. So I was not only being trained in fighting but also in mind weaving.

Almost a year later I was training with Icthior and Doggy when I hear someone scream "DOGGY!"

I look around and see another Sirian but female and wonder who she is. Doggy and Icthior ignore our training and run over to her. I follow behind and listen as Doggy asks "Isinia what are you doing here?" "I missed you Doggy" she replays then she turns to me and asks more to Doggy then me "so your the human cadet that has the power of brain weaving that I'v been hearing so much about"? Doggy says "yes it is Mia is amazing with her powers and she is great with a saber" I grin at him and say "thanks Doggy" he nodded as the lunch bell rang. I left the three friends to talk about old times and went to train because I hated going to lunch right when the bell rings its always crowded with aliens who stare at me.

I know its bad but I don't like Isinia she scared me so after I met her I made sure not train with Doggy or Icthior. I trained alone and if I wasn't training my body I was training my mind to see things when my eyes are closed.

five years later I know that Doggy and Isinia have married since the last time I saw them. With everyone still at war with Gruumm it was hard to think of life past fighting and death but knowing that Doggy was happy made me happy. I was taking a break from training some new cadets when someone grabbed me from behind I almost put up a fight but then I saw who it was and dropped my stance and said "Isinia what.."she put her hand up stopping me from saying more and said "look Mia I know you never liked me but I need to tell you something okay" I nodded but wasn't sure what she was thinking "Mia Gruumm is getting closer and our kind are getting killed we wont make it but you will" I looked down and say "what are you trying to say Isinia" she thrust somethings in my hands and said "these are the light Saber and the light stone, the stone will give you power over light and the Saber..Please be careful now leave Sirius go to Earth" I was about to argue when she said "please Mia do this for Doggy" I looked down and nodded

Sixteen years later I work for SPD Earth I helped train A squad but also other cadets I never knew the outcome for my old home I refused to follow what happened it hurt to much. So I pour my self into training the cadets I never met the commander here I help train then send them to their other teachers I know they hate me but tough love is a need here if we are ever going to win this war against Gruumm.

I was with B squad trying to get them to work as a team and my back was turned to the door I had my eyes closed but was focused on the cadets in front of me. I sensed Sky trying to so everything on his own and said "Sky your not the only person on this team" I could tell he stopped and looked at me still trying to figure out how I could tell what he is doing but hurried to defend himself from a krybot by the end of the exercise they were all glaring at me and I considered my job done for the day saying "dismissed cadets" they all nodded and left leaving me with someone I haven't felt in years. I turned around so fast I almost fell but he caught me while saying "walk much" I glared at him and said "yeah but sorry if I am surprised you are alive" his eyes went up and he said "what do you mean Mia you left you disappeared everyone thought you where captured by some creep of Gruumms" I looked down and said "I wasn't someone told me to leave so I did" he looked down and said "Isinia is dead" then he looked up with hate in his eyes and said "you could have saved her" I took a step back and said "no I could not have saved her" he glared at me and asked "so why did you run? afraid of a little war?" I almost yelled at him but then remembered who he was and said "commander I was doing my job I left because someone I ...knew convinced me to leave" he took a step to me and was about to say something when the alarm went off he took off for the command center.

Okay thats the end of that chapter. This is my first person story so be nice please!

Also this story has nothing to do with the spd stories that I have just the same names and poweres!


	2. Chapter 2

With how fast he left I thought there was a fire but then I remembered there was the alarm and that meant the commander was needed. Then a thought hit me; I can help the rangers thanks to the light stone I can morph into the light ranger but should I?

Yes I should; I run to my room and grabbed the morpher that Tommy gave me and run outside.

I get to a tree and climb it so that I can watch Sky and the team get the market thieves; the market thieves kicked the cadets butt and here I thought they might be able to save the world. Then the thieves run and I thought about going and telling them to work as a team but thought I can drill them later at training.

I was training the B squad rangers when Doggy came with one of the thieves; the rangers stood in formation as I stood off to the side thinking great one more person to train. Doggy looks at me then the rangers and says "this is Eli" the girl cut him off saying "remember me? you can call me Z" She looked at me and asked "who are you" I look back at her and answer her "I am the training officer here; I train all the cadets" she nodded and said "nice to meet you" Doggy looked at me and gave me this look that said are you done then said "she is going to be your new team member" Sky gave him a look at and said "sir she is a criminal" I broke in before Doggy could and said "That may be true but have you noted she the other person that was brought in both have powers much like yours?" Sky glared at me and said "yes mam I did realize this but I still think they should not even be here; they should be in jail".

Doggy growled and I realized how much I didn't know him; he was changed probably after the death of this wife. If I had been alone with him I would have told him not to growl at me.

I was sitting in my office when the alarm when off I got up and found where they were and watched while they were getting their butts kicked when the other thief named Jack came from out of no where and started to help them. After that they won.

Its been weeks since Z and Jack joined the rangers and from Jack over using his authority to Sky being pissed off its been one crazy couple of weeks.

I was training the C squad cadets when the alarm went off I dismissed the cadets and ran to the section the rangers where at; when I see them I hide but then I see them having a hard time and although I know they can handle it I stand tall and say SPD emergency and morph into the light ranger.

Right as the alien was about to attack Jack I stood in front of him blocked; the alien said "who are you?" I grinned behind my helmet and said "SPD light, nice to meet you" behind me I could hear Jack and the other rangers asking who I am but I didn't answer them I had to focus on my fighting and sword work because if I don't change it then Doggy would know who I am.

I fought the monster and when he grew I turned to the cadets and said " well are you going to the zords?" They nodded and got to the zords.

I grinned and ran to an area where I know SPD cameras cant see I demorphed and left.

The next day at training the light ranger was all that the team talked about and when Doggy came in I felt him but ignored him and watched as the team was sparing. Doggy came over to me and said "are they getting any better since Jack and Z joined?" I nodded and said "lots; Sky isn't as bossy and Jack seems to really be taking leader to heart" he nodded and said "are you hearing the things about the light ranger?" I nodded and said "yes, the light ranger is the only thing they will talk about" "do you know who she is" he asked me; I finally looked at him and said "no but she has good movements don't you think?" he nodded and said "when you don't have a class, come to the command center we have things to talk about" I nod and look back at the cadets.

A few days later I was sitting in my office and Doggy came in and said "I thought I told you to come to the command center" I looked up and said "yes you did but I am busy and can't do it right now; sorry commander" he glared at me and I almost told him off but had to remember who he was and that I could be fired.

The alarm goes and I hear Kats voice on the intercom asking for the commander to come to the command center; glared at me one last time and left. When I knew he was gone I hurried to my room and grabbed my morpher and watched from a rooftop how the ranges were doing and when I see the building disappear my thought is okay that was an odd trick and I follow Z to the kid and when I saw how he saved her from Krybots my thought was okay he is either really nice or being led down the wrong path. SPD can help him I know they can.

Later I follow Z and Jack to meet the boy now known as Sam and watch as they try to get him to come with them but it back fires when Bugglesworth comes back and gets Sam to reluctantly go with him. Before the monster leaves he sends out an orangehead and he proves to be to powerful so I jump in and help. We defeat the orangehead and they turn to me and asked "who are you?" I don't say anything I just run.

Later when the rangers confine Bugglesworth I grin and think I am going to have to push them harder.

I was sitting outside when Kat sees me and comes over and asks "do you know how much Doggy misses his wife" I nod but ask "yes but what does that have to do with anything lately?" she looked down and said "hes having nightmares about it; I was wondering if you could talk to him?" I look at her and say " I can try Kat but Doggy and I haven't really been talking..More like fighting; I am the one probably bringing in the pain" she stands up and I say "Kat I am sorry I hope you can help him"

Kat nods and says "me too"

When Kat is kidnapped I knew he would bring Shadow sword up and of retirement and although I was worried about Kat I knew he would save her.

a few weeks later the SPD base was waiting for Commander Birdie and I personally hated him but that was just me and when he got to the rangers and was not happy with them I felt my pride and anger go through the roof; I held back and was ready to tell tell the rangers what I thought about them and did at training when Doggy was fired.

Training was hard today; the rangers weren't really in it because they where thinking about Doggy and so was I. "Take a break cadets" they all looked at me and had disbelief in their eyes; I grinned and said "look wanted to tell you that no matter what birdie says about you I think you are good at what you

do" they grinned and said "thanks". The alarm rang and the rangers ran off I grin and run to my room to see if I am needed.

I get to the place where Birdie and Gruumm are fighting and hide, I know that Doggy will be here soon but as I watch Birdie get knocked around I had to help it was in my blood. I morph and jump in front of Birdie to defend him and after a while of fighting Gruumm Doggie finally shows up and right as he does Gruumm hits me so hard I demorph. Doggy comes straight to me and says "your the light ranger!"I nod but don't say anything more; he helps me up and asks "do you have it in you to help me"? I look up at him and grin then nod and say "you don't have to ask me twice" I morph and we both stop him together.

After he Birdie leaves I go to the command center where I know Doggy and the team are at; when I get there I walk in and see everyone talking but when I walk in they stop.

Jack steps forward and says "thanks for helping us out on the field and in training we owe a lot to you" Doggy looks at me and says "although I agree with Jack I wonder how you got a morpher?" I look down and answer " if I am going to give tell you that then I should tell you the whole story" the team nods and I look at Doggy and say "first off I had the light stone first and before you ask me what a light stone is, its a stone that gives me more power in my brain weaving; the person who gave my the stone is the same person that told me to leave Sirius" I look down and said "we weren't friends but she was with my best friend" with the look from Doggies eyes I knew he knew who I was talking about. "Isinia gave me the light saber and light stone Doggy she is the one that told me to leave; I was taking a break from training cadets when she pulled me from behind and me that many of us have died and not many will survive she gave me the light stone and saber and told me to leave. I wasn't going to but she said do it for Doggy so I did; I left and found met Tommy Oliver the legendary power ranger and he convinced his tech to make me an SPD morpher with the graphics I brought to her." Doggy looked at me and said "why didn't you tell me when we met?" "I couldn't Doggy you hated me enough as it for leaving and it hurt!" The rangers looked at each other and thought who knew she had feelings. Doggy looked at the rangers and Kat and said "dismissed" then he turns to me and asks "what happened to us Mia, we used to be best friends?" I look down and say "I am not sure Doggy but I think it was me..I was jealous of Isinia; you loved her and I wanted to be the one you loved"

What is gonna happen now?


End file.
